Anti-semitism
Anti-Semitism, also spelt Antisemitism, is the practice of race hate against Semites, most notably Jews. It has been going on more or less since the beginning of time and is still around today. In fact Anti-semitism has increased in America since 2016. Anti-Semitism in history According to Conservapedia, anti-Semitism dates back to nearly two hundred years ago, when dinosaurs and humans coexisted in peace. But then one day, a Velociraptor got shortchanged by a Jewish guy at a Tesco Express, and has since pledged undying hate towards all the Jews. According to reliable sources, anti-Semitism was first seen during Ancient Egyptian times, and on a more widespread scale in Ancient Greece. Adolf Hitler is probably the most well known outspoken anti-Semite of modern times. During his reign of terror in Germany he was responsible for the massacre of at least 6 million Jews in Nazi-occupied Europe. He created many concentrated camps in Europe and 6 death camps in the territories belonging to Poland, since majority of European Jews (over 3 million) lived there. Anti-Semites say that "evil Jews" control all the banks. Jews do have a history as working as bankers, but this is due to Christian hate against Jews during the Middle Ages. Jews were not allowed to hold land so they decided to work in banks. If your father, and his father, and his father, etc. were all bankers, it is likely that you will be a banker. Can't exactly be a farmer when you can't have land. Christian Anti-semitism The fact is that conservative Christians support Israel for the purpose of bringing about the completion of their interpretation of Biblical prophecy regarding the Second Coming of Christ. A well-kept conservative secret, and another example of conservative deceit, is that they believe when Jesus returns to the Holy Land to save all Christians, any Jewish person who does not convert to Christianity will be doomed to the eternal fires of Hell. That is an example of antisemitism. Ann Coulter recently let the cat out of the bag on a talk show when she said that Christians are "perfected Jews", implying that Jews are somehow lesser Human beings unless they convert to Christianity. A Summary of how Anti-Semites View The Jews *Jesus crucifixion? Jews. (Even though Jesus was Jewish) *The banks? Jews. *All the wars that ever took place? The Jews started each of them. *Satan's offspring? Jews. *The current economic recession? Jews. *Illuminati? Run solely by Jews. *Hurricane Katrina? Jews. *Nine Eleven? Jews. *AIDS? Jews. *The media? Jews. *Atheism? Jews. *Your mother get raped? A Jew did it. *Communism? Jews. *The Holocaust? A Jewish hoax. *Corruption in the world's government? Jews. *Get fired from your job? Jews. *Didn't get that raise you were promised? Jews. *Overpopulation? Jews. *Illegal immigration? Jews. *Having a bad day? Jews. *Disease and suffering? Jews. *Where did all your money go? Jews. *Step in some doggy doo? Jewish dog. So basically, Anti-semites think that no matter what goes wrong in their lives or in the world, the Jews are somehow responsible for it. Any attempts the Jews make to defend themselves, however rationally, is "obviously a Zionist conspiracy". Little Known Fact Arabs are Semites too. But anti-Semitism toward the Arab peoples is not referred to as 'anti-Semitism' as such; it's much more commonly known as the "War on Terror". See Also *Holocaust *Holocaust denial *Adolf Hitler *Nazi Germany *British National Party *Nazi *Neo-Nazi *Republican Party *The Blood Libel *The Protocols of the Elders of Zion External links *Antisemitism Research Resources *Antisemitism Holocaust Encyclopedia *Jewish bodies found in medieval well in Norwich *The threat of rising anti-Semitism - BBC (shows rise of anti-semitism in the United States) *Anti-Semitic graffiti at Brooklyn synagogue prompts event shutdown - USA Today Category:Discrimination Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Politics and Government Category:Racism Category:Evil Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Nazis